Lancelot
Lancelot *'Series:' Z-01 *'Height:' 4.49m *'Weight:' 6890kg *'Weapons:' **Slash Harken × 4 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken) **Maser Vibration Sword × 2 (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo) × 2 **VARIS Rifle × 1 (ヴァリス, Varisu) *'Equipment / Installment:' **Blaze Luminous × 2 **Harken Booster × 4 **Factsphere Sensor × 2 **Landspinner Propulsion System **Optional Float System The Lancelot (ランスロット, Ransurotto), named after the Knight of the Round Table, is an experimental Knightmare Frame developed by Lloyd Asplund and the Military Engineering Corps. It is the first seventh generation Knightmare Frame ever fielded. The Lancelot outperforms most other models thanks to the heavy amount of Sakuradite scattered throughout its frame as well as in its Yggdrasil Drive, the Core Luminous. As it is still in development, the Lancelot lacks an ejection seat. Its pilot is Suzaku Kururugi. As a high-performance unit, the Lancelot features a large number of experimental and innovative devices not yet found on its predecessors. The Lancelot features two retractable Factspheres affixed on its chest, two forearm-mounted beam shields (Blaze Luminous), and four Slash Harkens (two on its wrists and two on its hips). These Slash Harkens have experimental thrusters called Harken Boosters which can improve their speed and allow them to change direction midflight. It also sports a pair of Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), which oscillate at a high ratio to cut through almost anything. It comes equipped with a VARIS particle rifle (V'ariable '''A'mmunition 'R'epulsion 'I'mpact 'S'pitfire) which can adapt its projectile repulsion output to any situation. The Lancelot can also equip a backpack-like Float System that allows it to fly; however, the power usage of the Float System is astronomical. When equipped with the Float System, it is designated as the '''Z-01/A Lancelot Air Cavalry. ---- Lancelot Frontier *'Series:' Z-01 *'Height:' 4.49m *'Weight:' 6890kg *'Weapons:' **Slash Harken × 4 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken) **Maser Vibration Sword × 2 (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo) × 2 **Missile Launcher / Shield x 1 *'Equipment / Installment:' **Blaze Luminous × 2 **Harken Booster × 4 **Factsphere Sensor × 2 **Landspinner Propulsion System **Optional Float System **Missile Launcher / Shield x 1 **Cockpit Ejection System Near the end of the second season, C.C. receives a pink version of the Lancelot, called the Lancelot Frontier. It is slightly weaker than the original version, as it is made from spare and salvaged parts, however, it is equipped with the missile launcher / shield used on the Percival. This version also possesses an ejection system. The Lancelot Frontier is destroyed in combat with Kallen. ---- Lancelot Enhanced *'Series:' Z-01 *'Height:' 4.49m *'Weight:' 6890kg *'Weapons:' **Slash Harken × 4 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken) **MVS × 2 (Maser Vibration Sword (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo) × 2 **VARIS Rifle × 1 (ヴァリス, "Varisu") (VARIS: Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire) **Hadron Blaster × 1 (ハドロンブラスター, Hadoron Burasutā) *'Equipment / Installment:' **Blaze Luminous × 2 **Harken Booster × 4 **Factsphere Sensor × 2 **Landspinner propulsion System **Optional Float System In the Nintendo DS game, Suzaku receives an upgraded version of the Lancelot, called the Lancelot Enhanced. This model, like it's predecessor, is a seventh generation Knightmare Frame. ---- Lancelot Club *'Series:' Z-01b *'Height:' 4.49m *'Weight:' 6890kg *'Weapons:' **Slash Harken wired rocket anchors × 2 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken) **MVS (Maser Vibration Sword (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo×2)) Short Sword-Type x2, combine into dual blade sword **Custom Type Assault Rifle w/Grenade Launcher × 1 **V.A.R.I.S. (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire (ヴァリス, Varisu)) particle rifle x1 *'Equipment/Installment:' **Blaze Luminous × 2 **Factsphere sensor × 2 (on the shoulders) **Landspinner propulsion system **Optional Float System **Cockpit Ejection system A prototype seventh generation Knightmare Frame built from spare parts for the Lancelot around a Sutherland frame, the Lancelot Club, features many of the same specifications as the original. In fact, the Club is in many ways a stepping stone between the Lancelot and the mass-production Vincent, equipped with Lancelot's forearm mounted Blaze Luminous and Slash Harkens, but featuring the Vincent's shoulder mounted Factspheres and similar twin MVS blades. Its Factspheres have greater data gathering capacities than that of the original Lancelot and its custom Assault Rifle can be set for both short-range consecutive fire or long-range sniping purposes. Intended to be the Lancelot's sister unit, it is formally dubbed Z-01b Lancelot Club (or simply "Club" for short). Due to budgetary concerns, the Club lacks the Sakuradite-heavy frame of its sibling; though its performance is lower than the Lancelot's, it is still superior to the Sutherland. This unit only appears in Code Geass: Lost Colors, built specifically for and piloted by the protagonist Rai if the player chooses the Britannian Military route. Lancelot Albion *'Series:' Z-01Z *'Height:' 4.49m *'Weight:' 6890kg *'Weapons:' ** MVS (Maser Vibration Sword) (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo) × 2 ** Super VARIS Rifles (variable ammunition repulsion impact spitfire) (ヴァリス, Varisu) × 2 ** Slash Harken x 4 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken) *'Equipment/Installment:' **Blaze Luminous × 4 **Factsphere Sensor × 2 **Harken Booster × 4 **Landspinner Propulsion System **Energy Wing Offense & Defense / Propulsion System (capable of launching energy bolts and forming a barrier) With the Lancelot Conquista taken out of commission, Suzaku receives the Lancelot Albion (ランスロット アルビオン, Ransurotto Arubion), a ninth generation custom Knightmare built specifically for him by Lloyd. Its design differs radically from its predecessors, featuring much more ornamental armor while the head unit is slightly larger. It maintains its previous armament and defenses, but enhanced. The shields are larger and it carries a pair of double-barreled Super VARIS rifles that feature two standard barrels for rapid fire, and a larger one for charged shots. The Albion's Maser Vibration Swords are also capable of defeating the Galahad's Excalibur. The primary distinguishing feature is the Energy Wing System; the same type used on the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements Type, but with three energy "feathers" instead of four. This offense & defense / propulsion system gives the Albion astounding speed and agility, as well as the ability to fire dozens of lethal energy bolts over a wide area, each one capable of destroying a Knightmare in a single hit. Besides the improved performance, the wings are also used to envelope the Albion in a protective, full-body energy shield. The Lancelot Albion makes its combat debut during the attempted uprising against Emperor Lelouch, led by the Knights of the Round. The Albion's superior capabilities allow Suzaku to make short work of the opposition; with the exception Gino, who's Tristan was only knocked out of the fight. It is later involved with Emperor Lelouch's kidnapping of the UFN members, giving him cover as he set his plan in motion. The Lancelot Albion wages it's final battle over Mt. Fuji, between the Black Knights and Emperor Lelouch; during the battle, Suzaku is confronted by Kyoshiro Tohdoh in his Zangetsu; he fights diligently against the Albion, but his Knightmare is simply no match for it. Tohdoh is soon forced to eject, as the Zangetsu receives a devastating hit. After a brief interruption from Tamaki; Suzaku, Lelouch, and a small group of Knightmares head for the Damocles, with the intent of boarding it. Using the F.L.E.I.J.A. eliminator, the Albion is able to halt the firing of the Damocles' F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads, with most of the group breaking through the aerial fortresses' Blaze Luminous shield. The group makes it inside, before being ambushed by Gino in his rebuilt Tristan Divider; the escorting Knightmares and Lelouch's Shinkirō being destroyed in the process. Suzaku duels with Gino, eventually besting him in combat, but not before he manages to open up the Damocles' shield, allowing Kallen in the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements-Type to take over. They clash repeatedly, before finally ending up in a stalemate. The Lancelot Albion takes a critical blow to the chest and is destroyed, while the Guren is severely damaged. Category:Knightmare Frames